In recent years, in the field of optical communication, flexible film-type optical waveguide (optical waveguide film) has been developed, in place of quartz-based optical waveguide.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of forming the optical waveguide, by selectively irradiating a photo-curable film with light so as to polymerize the monomer.